Caminando sobre el Cristal
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Continuación de "Vulnerable". Desde aquella noche en el bosque de Demacia, Riven y Yasuo no han sido los mismos, ahora ella quiere hacer como que nada sucedió, aunque ambos creen que es fácil, les resulta mas complicado de lo que piensan. Olvidar no es fácil y menos si se trata de la persona que alguna vez amaste. (Futuro Lemon)
1. Estos Noxianos

**He aquí la continuación de "Vulnerable". Aun no he pensado en el número de capítulos, pero creo que oscilan entr xD **

**También podré las letras de las **_**skills**_** de los campeones por si acaso xD.**

**Bueno, disfruten :D**

"_Caminando sobre el Cristal__**"**_

Yasuo se incorpora lentamente sobre su cama, moviendo su hombro con la esperanza de que el dolor se aliviara, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el pie de la cama, donde yacía su katana que reflejaba la poca luz que se colaba dentro de la habitación. Gruñó. Se puso de pie y fue directo al cuarto de baño para darse una rápida y fría ducha, y también para analizar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

El agua caía rápida y hacia un pequeño sonido al chocar contra la cerámica del piso de la ducha. Yasuo alzó la vista y el agua se le coló en los ojos, los abrió y cerró rápidamente y de forma seguida, entonces, mientras dejaba que el agua le recorriera el cuerpo, comenzó a recordar lo de anoche.

Katarina lo había invitado a la Posada, él había accedido, luego pasó y terminó en un combate con Riven, de un momento a otro se estaban besando de manera apasionada, pero… ¿Qué pasó luego?

Sacudió su cabeza para recordar, pero nada se le vino a la mente, quizá si le preguntara a ella podría saber qué ocurrió.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y salió húmedo para secarse y ponerse sus ropas.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió de la habitación, y se encontró con Katarina que lo miraba con cara de curiosidad.

— Sabes que es tarde, ¿cierto? —dijo ladeando la cabeza. —. Los Invocadores están molestos contigo porque no estuviste puntual hoy. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Yasuo se la pensó un momento. ¿Podría decirle a Katarina lo que pasó anoche? No lo creía posible, era mejor que fuera un secreto entre él y Riven.

— Me quedé dormido. La resaca, ya sabes. —se encogió entre hombros.

— Como digas. —agitó su mano. —. Anoche te perdiste, te busqué y no te encontré. Estabas tomando, ¿cierto?

— Ya te dije que sí. —suspiró. —. Por cierto…—la miró por el rabillo del ojo. —. ¿Y Talon?

Katarina se sonrojó y volteó la mirada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras Yasuo reía en sus adentros. El amor era hermoso cuando de jóvenes se trata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"VICTORIA"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la voz que resuena en toda la Grieta del Invocador, aunque para el equipo enemigo se escuchó una muy diferente y no tan agradable.

Yasuo y Katarina salieron de las plataformas de invocación y se sacudieron sus ropas de la misma manera, aunque Katarina era la que quería imitar al samurái.

— Bueno, creo que me invocaran en la siguiente. —dijo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

— Eres una campeona muy buena, por algo lo hacen. —dijo evitando mirarla.

— Hmph. —sonrió. —. Ya lo sé.

Katarina fue a la plataforma de invocación de nuevo y Yasuo se alejó para dejar que los otros campeones invocados tomaran su puesto en la plataforma.

Entonces vio a Riven.

Estaba apartada de los demás. Apoyada en la pared del rincón, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera o algo parecido. Se acercó a pasos lentos y ella abrió los ojos cuando él estaba en frente.

— Yas…—él la interrumpió.

— Quería preguntarte algo.

— Dime.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después de…todo eso? —bajó un poco la vista.

— La verdad, nada. —dijo asintiendo. —. Creo que deberíamos olvidar todo eso. Fue un error nada más. Estabas ebrio, yo estaba deprimida. —sacudió su cabeza. —. Nunca debió pasar.

No esperaba que Riven dijera tal cosa, pero no es que pensara de manera diferente, de hecho que él también pensaba decirle eso, ahora no importaba. Yasuo asintió lentamente y Riven sonrió.

— Al menos pensamos igual. —dijo ella.

— Claro.

— También creo que sería mejor si no nos viéramos seguido. Hagamos como que nada ocurrió anoche. Por favor. Será lo mejor para los dos, Yasuo.

— Claro. —asintió. —. Nada pasó anoche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos días desde que Yasuo y Riven no hicieron ningún contacto entre ellos. Ni miradas, ni palabras, ni nada por el estilo. Todo iba bien, se podría decir. Yasuo estaba haciéndose amigo de Talon, Cassiopeia y ese yordle llamado Ziggs, e incluso habían hecho combates amistosos no tan amistosos, pero no había rencor entre ninguno.

En la Grieta había conocido a un ninja llamado Zed, que llegaba a ser un gran rival en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con esas habilidades de las sombras. También estaba esa Akali que también era una buena asesina, y que le tenía un rencor a Zed, no importaba de todas formas, Yasuo no creía que fuera algo tan grave, aunque no sabía cómo los ninjas se lo tomaban entre sí.

En este momento se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia, buscando su habitación y bebiendo de su cantimplora alcohólica, entonces escuchaba unos susurros de parte de un par de invocadores que estaban charlando entre las sombras de los pasillos. Le restó importancia, todo ese asunto de los Invocadores y sus cosas lo traía sin cuidado.

Ya estaba frente a su habitación, pero cuando iba a entrar a su habitación, un ruido lo distrajo. Miró a los alrededores pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal en un pasillo de noche.

Se giró frente su puerta y entró rápidamente a su habitación. Sin hacer algo más, se tiró en la cama y se durmió profundamente.

Sintió un ardor fuerte en su rostro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Katarina con una cara preocupada.

— ¿Katarina? ¿Qué carajos…? —ella lo interrumpió.

— Olvídalo. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —. Levántate ahora.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó incorporándose.

— Dejaste la puerta abierta, idiota. —lo miró iracunda. —. Cambiando de tema. ¡Arriba!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía qué horas eran, solo sabía que Katarina evitaba que cayera al suelo por el sueño y el alcohol, con cada paso y cuando el viento de la noche soplaba se sentía un poco mas despierto. No sabía donde lo estaba llevando, pero sentía que era algo importante.

Llegaron al jardín oeste de la Academia de Guerra, varios campeones estaban ahí, estaban formando un círculo alrededor de algo. Quizá una pelea nocturna, o suceso extraño o alguien haciendo el ridículo a estas horas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kat? —Yasuo le pregunta cerca de su oído.

— Una pelea. Riven y Draven tienen un mal entendido y no creo que se resuelva con palabras. —dijo sin mirarlo, solo siguió guiándolo.

Yasuo no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría Riven, es cierto que ya no debía pensar en ella, pero le daba un poco de temor pensar que el idiota de Draven le haría algo, ya que aquí los hombres no temen en golpear a las mujeres.

Llegaron y pudieron ver en un hueco entre Cassiopeia y Talon.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Katarina dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

— Nada nuevo. —dijo ella. —. Ambosss no han dejado de girar, bloquear y hablar.

— No falta mucho para que los Invocadores se den cuenta de esto. —mencionó Talon.

Yasuo se asomó por encima de la cabeza de Katarina, ya que es mucho más alto que ella. Entonces miró a Riven sosteniendo su espada rota con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula y mirando a Draven con furia contenida. Draven se reía en su cara, giraba y giraba sus hachas una y otra vez mientras le dedicaba miradas llenas de burla y desprecio a la mujer. También pudo distinguir al hermano de Draven, Darius, que estaba negando con la cabeza mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. Yasuo sabía que ambos hermanos eran Noxianos, al igual que Katarina y Cassiopeia, pero ellas eran diferentes, esos dos eran como los mismos Noxianos que atacaron Jonia y mataron al sabio.

Apretó los puños.

— Yasuo. —lo llamó Katarina. —. ¿Riven es de Jonia, no?

Miró a Katarina.

— No. —negó con la cabeza. —. Ahora que lo dices, no sé de donde es en realidad.

— Oh. —dijo. —. Pensaba que la conocías.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le dio curiosidad.

— No lo sé. Intuición tal vez. —se encogió entre hombros.

Cuando iba a agregar algo más, escucharon un grito, un grito de Riven. Todos centraron su atención en la mujer, que se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con el derecho y un pequeño chorro de sangre lo rodeaba. El hacha de Draven volaba en el aire y luego él la tomó con su mano derecha, finalmente una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de su rostro.

Mientras Draven reía con los ojos cerrados y de forma escandalosa, Riven aprovechó para tomar su espada, hacer crecer y tirar su Corte de Viento (R) a Draven. Draven fue muy lento para esquivarla, así que se llevó gran parte del impacto.

Su hermano Darius entró en el terreno de combate, atrajo a Riven hacia él con su Aprehender (E), mientras ella se llevó la cabeza hacia atrás como si le hubieran enterrado algo en la piel.

El resto fue un destello azul que se apareció detrás de Darius y que hizo soltar a Riven, dejándola en el suelo y con el rostro rojo de furia. Luego Talon estaba tras Darius, con su cuchilla en el costado derecho del hombre del hacha. Entonces Draven comenzó a girar sus hachas de nuevo, pero no lanzó ninguna porque Katarina le colocó una de sus cuchillas en el cuello para que no se moviera.

Yasuo no sabía en qué momento esos dos se habían movido, solo sabía que lo habían hecho muy rápido. Se notaba que se habían entrenado en la misma casa.

Talon se alejó de Darius para colocarse frente a Riven de manera protectora, mientras Katarina aun tenía su cuchillo en el cuello de Draven.

— Ya, Kat. Fue suficiente. —dijo Talon sacudiendo sus ropas. —. Vámonos ahora.

Katarina se alejó de Draven y se colocó al lado de Talon con una mirada amenazante a los dos hermanos. Darius y Draven no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a mirarlos con furia, enojo y desprecio. Siempre odiaron a los DuCoteau.

— Siempre interfiriendo, DuCoteau. —dijo Darius sosteniendo su hacha sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada.

— Será por el bien, imbécil. —dijo Talon agriamente.

— No a ti. —dijo Darius. —. Nadie te hablo, niño de calle.

Todos miraron a Talon, pero este no mostró signos de que le importara las palabras de Darius. Katarina miró a Draven y luego a Darius. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y le dio una patada en el torso cubierto por una densa armadura. Darius rió ante tal acción realizada por la pelirroja, pero luego ella le enterró la daga en el hombro en el que tenía el hacha, y esta se resbaló hasta caer en el césped. Hubo silencio.

Draven se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de Katarina, pero aun así, se preparó para lanzar sus hachas. Yasuo reaccionó y puso su Muro de Viento (W) para proteger a Katarina, entonces las hachas se dispersaron por el jardín.

— Si no son los DuCoteau, son los asesinos. —dijo Draven mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. —. Y nadie mejor que el Imperdonable.

Antes de que Yasuo pudiera responder, todo se volvió oscuro. Se escuchaban gritos de los campeones, otras risas y luego la oscuridad se volvió claridad. Nocturne apareció en medio, junto con tres Invocadores y Kayle.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo uno de ellos.

Riven, Talon y Katarina se situaron en un lado, mientras que Darius y Draven al lado opuesto. Nocturne dio dos giros y luego entrelazó sus "manos". Uno de los Invocadores miró a Yasuo, luego a Draven, y finalmente le susurró algo al Invocador de su derecha.

— Una pelea nocturna. ¿Cuál es el estúpido motivo por el cual se da? —preguntó uno quitándose su capucha y dejando ver su pelo rubio.

— Draven insultó a Riven. —dijo Kayle cerrando sus alas para poner sus pies en el suelo. —. Según me contó mi fiel compañero Galio.

— Es verdad. —susurró Ahri cerca de Kayle.

— ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa, hermanos? —dijo el otro Invocador de cabello rojo ceniza.

Darius y Draven no dijeron nada, pero fue entonces cuando LeBlanc apareció en medio de ellos dos, con su bastón en su mano y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios.

— Riven iba a escaparse. —dijo asintiendo. —. Yo la vi. Iba con un abrigo, pensaba salir de la Liga, fue cuando busqué a mis dos amigos, Darius y Draven para que la detuvieran. Pero…—bajó la mirada y fingió llorar. — ella…siempre quiere romper las reglas.

— Ya, ya. —dijo la otra LeBlanc consolando a la original.

— Sea cual sea la razón. —comenzó el invocador más alto. —. Todos los involucrados serán castigados, en especial la señorita Riven y el señor Draven. Por ahora, quiero a todos ustedes de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yasuo se quedó mirando fijamente el techo de su cuarto. Pensaba en qué horrible castigo le pondrán a Riven, o de donde era en realidad. Jamás se lo había preguntado, pero tampoco entendía porque Talon la había defendido. Si Yasuo no lo hizo porque no quería que ella pensara que aun había "algo" entre ellos, pero ¿Talon? Jamás los había visto hablar o si quiera mirarse, eso era algo bastante extraño.

Kayle no era tan dura, pero Nocturne sí. No importa que hiciera para tratar de dormir, lo único que quería era que castigaran al desgraciado de Draven por herir a Riven, eso era lo único que quería. Riven ya estaba muy atormentada, y ahora será peor con esos castigos enfermos que quizá haga la Academia.

Y si pudiera tomar el lugar de Riven para que él fuera el castigado, en verdad, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, lo haría.

**¿y?**

**¿Y?**

**¿Cómo está? Sé que le hace falta un poquito más de sentido xD De hecho que ya tengo toda la historia pensada xD, pero me gusta dejarlos con suspenso :O**

**Dejen Reviews, y por cierto xD, habrá Lemon en esta historia, lo digo desde ya.**

**Cuídense :D**

_**Krystal Psych**_


	2. Castigos

**Soy terrible xD No actualicé en más de un mes, el tiempo se me iba sin darme cuenta, demasiado League of Legends, pero a partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido xD-**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

"_Caminando sobre el Cristal"_

_Castigos_

El día de hoy ha sido, por ahora, normal. Partidas aquí y allí. Bosque Retorcido, Cicatriz de Cristal y el Abismo de los Lamentos y Grieta del Invocador. Para Yasuo el día era una rutina. Top, Mid, Jungla, esas eran los roles para él, según la Academia de Guerra.

Acababa de salir de una partida en la Grieta del Invocador, habían logrado una victoria por mucho de diferencia. Yasuo salió de la plataforma de invocación, saludó a su compañero de equipo, o compañera, Vi. Finalmente se dirigió a la sala de descanso, había varios sillones, sofás, sillas y mecedoras. A los campeones les gustaba estar ahí, a algunos más que otros, e incluso habían mandado a hacer un asiento especial para Gragas, siempre los Invocadores quieren el bien para todos sus campeones, aunque actúen de tal manera, Yasuo sabe que lo hacen por el bien de la Liga y la Academia.

Se recostó sobre uno de los sillones y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo. Suspiró. Estaba cansado. Katarina lo había despertado la noche anterior por esa pelea nocturna.

—Oh, pobre Riven…

Yasuo instintivamente se quitó el brazo de la mirada y vio quien había dicho eso. Era Lux junto con Ezreal. Estaban cerca de Yasuo, sentados en el juego de sillones de al lado. Miró al vacío mientras los escuchaba hablar.

—Escuché que esos castigos son horribles. —Lux dijo con pena. —. No imagino cómo pueden ser. ¿Qué opinas tú, Ez?

—No me agrada mucho esto. A pesar de que no la conozco, ella no se merecía eso. —Ezreal negó con la cabeza. —. Draven insultó a Riven, y claro, ella debía de responder —miró Lux. —, cualquier mujer insultada lo haría.

Yasuo sacudió su cabeza. Demasiada información para él. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la sala de descanso. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta delantera y ahora se encontraba en el jardín donde ocurrió la pelea de anoche. Ahora se miraba más tranquilo y sin ese ambiente de peligro.

Miró que Ahri estaba dando volteretas en el césped, como si eso fuera un gran ejercicio, a su lado estaba Lulu riendo de manera escandalosa mientras miraba a Fizz apoyarse sobre su arpón y caerse a propósito. Por otro lado estaba Nami jugando a las burbujas con Amumu, mientras la pequeña momia se alegraba tan solo mirar a alguien cerca.

Cuando iba a salir de ese jardín, escuchó su nombre por los altavoces de la Liga. Lo necesitaban para otra partida. Resignado, comenzó a caminar a la sala de invocación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su equipo estaba conformado por Ashe, Sona, Shyvana, Zed y él. Yasuo había decidido tomar la jungla, mientras que Miss y Sona iban a Bot, Zed a Mid y Shyvana en Top. No estaba seguro de que este pueda ser el mejor equipo pero era lo que era. Iban contra un Darius, Velkoz, Khazix, Lucian y Nami, y como él iba a ser el jungla, debía de ser productivo.

Minuto 2:05. Ya había acabado su Red, y ahora se dirigía a su Blue, pero este ya no estaba. Khazix de seguro lo había robado. Gruñó y desenvainó su katana para acabar con el Espectro de al lado y luego ir por los lobos. Cuando ya tenía suficiente nivel para _gankear_ las líneas, comenzó por Top.

Antes de poder llegar al arbusto de Top, se escuchó "PRIMERA SANGRE". Echó una rápida mirada a la línea y vio el cuerpo inerte de Shyvana. Darius la había acabado. Entró a la línea y comenzó a _farmear_, pero sin apartar la vista de Darius, que intentaba dar su Aprehender (E). Luego Shyvana regresó con la cabeza baja, Yasuo se retiró sin decir más y ahora ya era tiempo de ir a Mid.

Antes de ir a la línea del medio, pasó por sus lobos y entonces encontró a esa cucaracha.

Sin decir nada más, Yasuo comenzó a hacer sus combos. Khazix tenía la vida por la mitad y le resultaba un poco más complicado porque ya había usado sus habilidades en los lobos. Finalmente se escuchó: "HA MUERTO UN ENEMIGO". Yasuo sintió su poder que le daba el Blue, no es que usara Maná, pero le daba reducción de enfriamiento.

Se retiró a su base y ahora si era el momento de ayudar al ninja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en el arbusto derecho de la línea de Mid. Zed estaba tranquilo matando súbditos y Velkoz estaba jugando agresivo. Zed esquivaba tus ataques deslizándose entre sus sombras y en una ocasión recibió un ataque de Velkoz, ahí fue la señal de Yasuo para entrar. Se acercó por detrás de Velkoz, Zed se lanzó con sus sombras, le dio una Tempestad de Acero (Q) y luego Zed lanzó su Navaja Shuriken para dañar más al Ojo del Vacío, entonces Zed se giró para ver hacia atrás y vio, en una centinela un puerto de tele transportación, luego vio una sombra sobre él y era el Salto (E) de Khazix.

Sintió el peso de la cucaracha al caer sobre él, luego uso su habilidad Saborea su Miedo (Q) y ya se sentía bastante débil.

Yasuo tomó del brazo a Zed, le quedaba poca energía y se regeneraba lentamente. Velkoz y Khazix los siguieron hasta el río de Dragón. Zed estaba casi muerto y se notaba que no quería que Yasuo lo arrastrara, le daban ganas de dejarlo tirado ahí pero por el bien de la partida debía de salvarlo. Escuchó pasos y vio a Ashe y Sona que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos. Sona curó como pudo a Zed y luego este se escondió en un arbusto para regresar a base, pero ahí no acababa todo.

Khazix volvió a saltar, pero esta vez por el muro de dragón y antes de que Zed lograra irse a base lo atacó, otro Saborea su Miedo (Q), Zed esta vez reaccionó y se deslizó entre sus sombras para ponerse detrás de Khazix. Yasuo se lanzó contra la cucaracha y le dio una Tempestad de Acero (Q), luego Zed lanzó su Navaja Shuriken (Q) y le puso Ignición para rematar.

"HA MUERTO UN ENEMIGO."

—Bien. —dijo Yasuo mirando de reojo a Zed.

Zed apenas lo miró pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y luego regresar a base.

Llegaron al minuto 41 de la partida. El inhibidor del equipo morado estaba destruido, mientras que Yasuo, en el equipo azul trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para que los invocadores no se rindieran. Tampoco entendía porque se rendían, si llevaban la ventaja en torres, aunque también el otro equipo tenía más oro que ellos.

Shyvana ordenó a todos que fueran a la línea de Mid. Ella iba al frente, luego Yasuo, Zed, Sona y Ashe. Darius rió frente a ellos y eso provocó a Shyvana. Ella gruñó, Yasuo y Zed esperaban que se lanzara, y así lo hizo. Empujó a Darius hacia atrás y luego Sona usó su Crescendo (R) en todos los enemigos. Zed se lanzó a por Lucian mientras aun seguía bailando, Shyvana atacó a Lucian también, y cuando el baile terminó, Velkoz lanzó su Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos (R), ese fue el momento perfecto para el Muro de Viento (W) de Yasuo. Ashe no se quedaba atrás, estaba tirando flechas tan rápido como se le permitía el Huracán de Runnan y la Daga de Statikk, y entonces luego la Ola de Nami que los levantó a todos en el aire, evitando que Yasuo lanzara su Tempestad de Acero, y luego vio una sombra en el suelo, Khazix le saltó y le hirió gravemente, no podía con él. Entonces, luego de haber matado a Lucian, Velkoz y Nami, quedaron Khazix y Darius, y el otro equipo quedaron Yasuo, Zed y Ashe gravemente heridos.

Zed ladeó la cabeza y se lanzó solo contra los dos, Ashe le gritó pero no la quiso escuchar, Yasuo fue con Zed, no tenía otra opción, ellos solo necesitaban proteger a Ashe.

Darius tenía la mitad de la vida y Khazix un poco menos, Zed y Yasuo también. Antes de atacar a Khazix, Zed rozó con algo a Darius. Yasuo atacó a Darius sin pensarlo más y luego Darius le aplicó su Guillotina Noxiana (R), comenzó a sangrar pero eso no evitó que le siguiera golpeando, mientras se desangraba consiguió que Darius muriera, pero la muerte fue para Zed.

"ASESINATO DOBLE"

— ¿Qué hiciste, Zed?

—Elemento sorpresa. —estiró sus brazos.

— ¡¿Qué hacen, par de idiotas?! —Ashe llegó alterada. —. Pudieron arruinar todo.

—Ve a tirar esas torres. —ordenó Zed. — ¡Vamos, muévete!

Ashe entrecerró los ojos con enojo, pero sabía que Zed tenía razón. Ambos jonios comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella, debían de servir como tanques para que ella tirara las torretas.

—Ignición —susurró Zed. —, ese es el elemento sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese fue su última partida del hoy. Era casi medianoche y Yasuo debía de descansar para otro día de invocación. Muy perdido en sus pensamientos, tomó sin querer el camino largo a los dormitorios, pasando cerca del coliseo, según le habían dicho, ese era el lugar de castigos para los campeones. Ahí estaba Riven.

Se detuvo en seco y lo observó desde ahí, era grande, oscuro, sombrío y severo, nunca había estado ahí y tampoco quería estarlo, pero quería ir a ver qué pasaba adentro. Katarina le había contado que Talon una vez estuvo en el coliseo por pelearse con LeBlanc, pero como fue por una tontería, no le hicieron mucho daño, pero fue hace meses, no sabría decir que si las cosas han cambiado, esperaba que no.

Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie venía cerca y se acercó al coliseo. Las puertas estaban cerradas, era obvio, pero debía de haber más maneras para entrar ahí. Saltó y se sostuvo de un borde de piedra, y cuando iba subir sus piernas, escuchó una voz.

— ¿Yasuo, qué haces aquí?

Kayle estaba volando a su lado, iba con su casco puesto y a pesar de no ver mucho, podía distinguir el enojo en su voz.

—Solo…—saltó del borde.

—Habla. —se puso de pie frente a él.

—Tenía curiosidad de los castigos. —en parte era verdad.

—Ajá. —se cruzó de brazos. —. ¿Por qué esa curiosidad?

Yasuo suspiró y sintió que podía contarle a Kayle sobre _eso_, no todo, pero al menos lo suficiente para que ella le creyera.

—La verdad es que…siento que Riven está ahí por mi culpa. —apretó los puños.

— ¿Fue tu idea la pelea? —ella ladeó la cabeza.

—No, es eso. Siento que herí a Riven, de cierto modo, pero no sé como exactamente —enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. —. Quiero saber qué le hacen. Estoy preocupado.

Kayle lo miró suavemente, sin dureza como normalmente hace y asintió.

—Vale, te entiendo. Ven conmigo.

Yasuo asintió y la siguió de cerca. Entraron al coliseo, era un lugar frío y desolado, de largos pasillos y silencioso. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo mientras iban al lugar donde Kayle decía.

Escuchó un grito de dolor. Yasuo miró a la sala de donde provenía y estaba una mujer con la cara roja y respirando rápidamente. No le agrado mucho la imagen y avanzó rápidamente con Kayle.

—Pareces un niño —rió. —. Aunque no lo creas, aquí también nacen los nuevos invocadores que entrenan desde la infancia, aquí duermen unos cuantos y también castigan a los campeones.

— ¿Por qué un lugar de nacimiento está con un lugar de tortura? —le daba un poco de rabia esa situación.

—Falta de espacio, crisis, no lo sé. La Liga no cuenta casi nada a los campeones —se encogió entre hombros. —. Aquí es.

Se detuvieron en una puerta de hierro, no tan grande, pero lo suficiente ancha para que pareciera una exageración. Kayle abrió las puertas de par a par y dejó a Yasuo pasar. Había unos pares de sillas frente al cristal de la pared. Kayle le dijo que se acercara y que se sentara. Al otro lado del cristal estaba Riven, al fondo de la cámara, de rodillas, estaba sangrando y sudando, respiraba rápidamente por la boca mientras sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda.

Yasuo quería ir con ella, para sacarla de ahí, pero estaba en shock. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a ella?

Una silueta se acercó a ella con algo que parecía un látigo en su mano y sin previo aviso, la azotó, ella apretó su boca, otra vez, la azoto muchas veces y ella aun permanecía callada. Se resistía, entonces el hombre la tomó del rostro con su mano, ella lo miró desafiante, le susurró algo, ella le respondió y luego la empujó con fuerza. Luego se volvió a acercar a ella, le soltó las manos y luego le puso un par de cadenas en cada mano. Riven escupió sangre y tosió. Luego las luces iluminaron más y Riven se comenzó a elevar con las dos cadenas, estirando sus brazos y a varios metros del suelo.

—Kayle…

Ella se limitó a apartar la vista, parecía que a ella tampoco le gustaban mucho esos castigos.

Siguió mirando a Riven, luego agua le cayó encima, ella se estremeció lo mas que pudo y miró con furia al hombre de capucha roja, ese parecía ser el encargado de los castigos. Todos los invocadores usaban capucha morada y la de este era de color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre que Riven derramaba.

El hombre le dijo algo que Yasuo no alcanzó a escuchar ya que la distancia y el cristal no dejaban escapar algún ruido, luego las luces se apagaron dejando ver solo la oscuridad.

—Eso es todo.

Kayle se levantó alzando sus alas, Yasuo la miró de pie y pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada, pero ella no iba a responderle porque de seguro era clasificado y Yasuo sabía que ella ya había hecho mucho con dejarlo entrar.

—Gracias, Kayle.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Lo único que lo ayudaba en ese momento era que seguramente a Draven lo dejaran peor que a Riven. Riven era una mujer, no se merecía esos tratos, pero la Liga lo hacía porque le parecía correcto, no podía hacer nada contra eso, pero ahora sabía que ella estaba sufriendo más de lo que debería. Mañana hablaría con Riven, si es que ella asistía a la sala de invocación…

* * *

**Pienso que no quedó tan mal :S Gracias por leer :D**

_**Krystal Psych**_


	3. Vulnerabilidad

**Capítulo 3 :DD **

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Disfruten el capítulo que será un poco raro :s xD**

* * *

"_Caminando sobre el Cristal"_

_Vulnerabilidad_

Aun no sabía nada de Riven y extrañamente Draven estaba ahí, le había preguntado a Kayle pero ella no estaba al tanto del paradero luego del castigo, tampoco podía preguntarle a los invocadores ya que sabrían que él había estado ahí. Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en las partidas de hoy.

Había ganado la mayoría, gracias a que los invocadores que le tocaron sabían trabajar en equipo y organizarse con los demás.

Era mediodía, era hora del descanso para almorzar. Los campeones se reúnen en el comedor de la Academia de Guerra para compartir entre ellos y relajarse en esa hora, como si fueran niños por una vez.

Yasuo siempre se sentaba con Talon, Katarina y Cassiopeia, pero hoy no estaba Talon. Katarina le dijo que él tenía algo que hacer, pero nada más. Ya era costumbre comer rápidamente y luego tomarse el resto del tiempo para descansar bajo la sombra de algún árbol de ahí, pero esta vez alguien cambió sus planes. Varus le había pedido que hablaran a solas, no sabía que quería pero debía de averiguarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Varus se dio la vuelta lentamente, una mano sobre el arco y el rostro serio. Yasuo supo que no era algo agradable.

— ¿Qué hacías anoche en el coliseo? —fue directo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estuve ahí?

Varus frunció el ceño, luego suspiró.

—Siempre hago vigilancia.

—Para eso están los invocadores. —replicó.

—No puedo dormir tranquilamente si no vigilo —dijo irritado. —. ¿Estabas espiando a la Desterrada? ¿Viendo como sufre esa maldita?

— ¿Por qué la llamas así? —preguntó de pronto, no le agradó mucho la pregunta de Varus.

— ¿Somos de Jonia, no? —elevó el tono. —. Ella dirigió el ejército Noxiano que destruyó nuestro hogar, Yasuo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella hizo de Jonia cenizas!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo…? —de cierta forma Varus tenía razón, pero no quería creerle.

— ¡Ella hizo que te culparan! ¡Que te llamaran Imperdonable! —ahora estaba desesperado. —. Ella…asesinó a mi pueblo, a mi familia…, por eso estoy aquí.

—Varus…no puedo creerte, ella no…

— ¿No qué? —estaba furioso. —. Yo lo sé. La Desterrada es Noxiana, ella misma se exilió luego de que Singed matara a su escuadrón. Ahora cree que puede aparentar que no pasó nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —esa era la única pregunta que se le pudo venir a la mente.

—He investigado, me han contado cosas…—lo miró. —. Eso no viene al caso. Debes de alejarte de ella o matarla por nuestro hogar…por Jonia…por ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de lo que le dijo Varus no podía concentrarse bien. Todas esas cosas tienen mucho sentido, explicarían muchas más cosas, pero no podía creerlas, pero ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Había algo que se impedía? Será que… ¿sentía algo verdadero por Riven?

— ¡Yasuo! —Katarina estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido. —. Te he estado hablando desde hace 5 minutos, no me has respondido. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Varus te dijo algo?

—Varus…—miró a Katarina. —. No, no me dijo nada interesante.

Katarina ladeó la cabeza pero no siguió preguntando más. Al cabo de poco tiempo Katarina fue llamada a la plataforma de invocación, y cuando ella se fue, justamente apareció Talon. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y acomodaba sus ropas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Katarina me dijo que estabas haciendo algo.

—Bueno, no es nada. —rió.

—Comienzo a pensar que fue algo agradable…

— ¡NO! —lo gritó. —. En verdad no es eso.

—Talon… ¿estás bien? Tienes sangre en la ropa. —Yasuo le señaló las partes más notorias; El abdomen, las mangas de la camiseta y parte de su capa.

—Sí, no es nada en verdad —dijo con tranquilidad. —. Solo estaba ayudando a alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su invocador le ayudaba a concentrarse en el juego, no quería que esos pensamientos lo invadieran en estos momentos tan importantes para él. Por ahora no quería que nadie estuviera en su mente, ni Riven, ni Varus, absolutamente nadie. Necesitaba concentración, no distracción. Mientras pensaba en cero distracciones, el jungla enemigo había llegado a su línea y junto con ayuda de su enemigo, lo mataron.

Esa partida resultó en derrota, luego el día pasó muy rápido. Muchas rendiciones, tanto enemigas como aliadas, hasta que finalmente el día en la Liga terminó.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, Yasuo no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba harto, por culpa de esas tonterías de Varus perdió la mayoría de las partidas de hoy. Estaba enojado con el mundo. Quería desahogarse. Necesitaba alcohol.

Fue directamente a la Posada de Invocador, este día no había fiesta, pero había mucha gente de Demacia, Noxus y Piltover. Se sentó en la barra, apoyándose sobre sus codos e inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, pidió una botella de sake, le ofrecieron un vaso, pero ¿Quién los necesita? Solo inclinó la botella sobre él y comenzó a beber.

Escuchó una risa a su lado y pudo reconocer a la mujer dueña de la risa. Era Syndra, la Soberana Oscura y no estaba sola, un hombre bajó una capucha negra estaba con ella.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez, Yasuo? —siguió riendo.

Yasuo frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol poco a poco en su sangre. El hombre lo miró de reojo y pudo notar sus ojos rojos cual sangre y su piel morena.

— ¿No vienes sola, Syndra? —le intentó sonreír.

—Vengo con alguien que quizá conozcas —le dio una palmada al hombre. —. ¿No, Zed?

— ¿Zed? —lo miró más de cerca. —. ¿Dónde está tu máscara?

—Perdió una apuesta y ahora debe de estar así toda una semana. —Syndra explicó.

—Hizo trampa. —susurró Zed.

— ¿Qué? ¿Son pareja o qué? —A Yasuo le entró curiosidad.

—Para nada. —respondió Zed.

—Somos amigos, o como Zed nos llama "aliados" —hizo una mueca. —. Pff, a este tonto lo conozco desde hace años. Vivíamos en Jonia en ese entonces.

— ¿También son Jonios? —bajó la mirada. —. ¿No saben algo de la invasión Noxiana?

—Fue hace años —empezó Syndra. —, lo único que sé es que destruyeron templos y mataron a muchos jonios, pero Singed los asesinó. Quizá Zed sepa algo más. —lo miró.

Zed se cruzó de brazos y pidió una bebida alcohólica antes de empezar a hablar.

—Tengo entendido que Riven tiene algo que ver con esa invasión, pero no me interesa, como no me afecta, no me importa. —tomó un trago de su bebida.

Yasuo admitió que Zed tenía razón, si no le afectaba, no le importaba, pero a Yasuo le afectaba saber la verdad detrás de Riven y claro que le importaba ella.

—Varus me dijo lo mismo. —mencionó Yasuo.

—Varus está abandonado —Syndra respondió. —. Ese pobre hombre perdió a su familia a causa de la invasión, por eso está enojado con todo Noxiano. No imagino cómo podría ser eso.

Zed la miró por el rabillo del ojo, parecía verdadera la preocupación de Syndra, pero luego regresó a su bebida.

—Syndra, no irás a ningún lado preocupándote por los demás —Zed le dijo sin mirarla. —. Primero sálvate tú, luego, si puedes, salva al resto.

—Eres raro, Zed. —Yasuo terminó otra botella de sake.

Zed le susurró algo a Syndra y ella rió entre dientes. Yasuo se comenzó a sentir un poco perdido, se levantó de la silla y se apoyó en la barra, apretando fuertemente los dedos en el borde. Le dolía la cabeza, luego se volvió a sentar con un suspiro y pidió otra botella de sake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —Talon ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con más claridad.

—Estoy bien. —Riven estiró sus brazos y luego hizo una mueca.

Riven estaba sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas recogidas. Talon la miraba apoyado desde la puerta, aun preguntándole sobre su estado, pero ella nunca decía que si le dolía o algo, simplemente ese tan molesto "Estoy bien."

Lo único que Talon sabía era que Riven estaba mojada mientras sus manos estaban atadas a un par de cadenas de metal. Cuando la tocó para bajarla ella estaba muy fría, su sangre estaba pegada a su piel, seca y marrón, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Miró a Riven de nuevo, ahora estaba comiendo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Apartó la vista de ella y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

* * *

_Avanzaba por un pasillo largo y con poca iluminación, ya sabía que eran cerca del mediodía, estaba faltando al almuerzo. Katarina le había preguntado qué iba a hacer, él solo le podía responder que iba a ayudar a alguien. Talon se hacía las ilusiones de que castigarían fuertemente a Riven y Draven, y ahora iba a averiguar si era cierto._

_Se detuvo de golpe al ver una puerta entreabierta al lado del pasillo, entró sin pensarlo dos veces y siempre con el mismo silencio de asesino. _

_Se encontraba frente a un tablero con palancas y botones, en frente estaba un cristal oscuro, volvió a ver el tablero y presionó el botón que tenía un bombillo. Las luces se encendieron y el cristal se volvió claro, dejando ver al fondo a alguien colgado de un par de cadenas. Reconoció a Riven al instante. Tiró de una palanca y las cadenas comenzaron a descender junto con ella. _

_Al lado había una puerta y salió para dar paso a unas escaleras que conducían a la sala donde Riven estaba. Corrió hasta ella y le quitó los brazaletes que la mantenían unida a las cadenas. Estaba fría, su sangre seca le manchó la ropa cuando trataba de ponerla de pie. Su piel se sentía extraña al tener tantas heridas abiertas, tantas marcas que se curarían pero quizá otras no. _

_La sostuvo de pie un rato, luego ella se desboronó sobre sí misma, Talon la sostuvo y luego la cargó sobre su espalda. Respiraba entrecortadamente sobre su cuello y su ropa húmeda estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Pasó los brazos de Riven sobre sus hombros, y sostenía sus muslos con sus manos. _

_La sacó del coliseo, evitando ser brusco al moverse a causa del estado de ella. Cada vez que Riven suspiraba decía un nombre:_

—_Yasuo…_

_La llevó a su habitación con la mayor discreción a pesar de que todos los campeones estaban en el comedor._

_La puerta solo se abría con las huellas de los campeones, así que usó el dedo de Riven para entrar. La llevó al cuarto de baño para calentarla con agua caliente y encontró hierbas medicinales en un recipiente. Vendó sus heridas y luego, cuando ya parecía estar tomando su color natural de piel, la cargó y la recostó sobre la cama._

—_Yasuo…_

_Talon rió para sí mismo y vio que ya era hora de volver a la sala de invocación. Salió de la habitación, esperando que cuando volviera más tarde, que ella estuviera mejor, pero ya sabía que ese trato no se quedaría así._

* * *

Rió al recordar a Riven estar diciendo el nombre de Yasuo, ella lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada más.

—Creo que ya debo irme. —dijo Talon acercándose a ella.

—Pues vete, no sé porque estás aquí. —se encogió entre hombros.

—No seas cruel, deberías de agradecerme. —fue como una pequeña broma.

—Ya te debo mucho, Talon—lo miró. —. No sé cómo pagarte.

—No me tienes que pagar nada —insistió. —. Con tu gratitud es suficiente para mí.

—Bueno...

Talon asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yasuo avanzaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios de los asesinos, sin querer pasó frente a la habitación de Riven y vio a Talon salir. Si estuviera sobrio pensaría que estaban charlando de asesino a asesino, pero como no estaba en todos sus sentidos, optó por pensar que estaban teniendo sus momentos felices juntos.

Saludó a Talon inclinando la cabeza, él le devolvió el saludó y luego se perdió en el pasillo.

Miró la puerta de arriba abajo, perdió el equilibrio un momento pero se sostuvo de la manija. Sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a la nada. Tocó la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven levantó la vista hacia la puerta, alguien la estaba tocando. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Suspiró cansada y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta lentamente solo para tratar de cerrarla de nuevo, pero el pie de Yasuo la detuvo.

— ¿Qué hacia Talon en tu habitación? —dijo Yasuo molesto.

— ¿Talon? —Riven rió. —. Él no ha venido por aquí.

Yasuo empujó la puerta con fuerza, Riven se tambaleó hacia atrás y supo la razón por la cual Yasuo actuaba así. Estaba ebrio, se sentía el aroma, se le notaba en la cara y Riven sabía que tener problemas con un ebrio a veces costaba caro.

—Mejor te vas, Yasuo —dijo con tranquilidad y soltando otro suspiro.

—Olvídalo, perra —su reacción fue violenta. —. Mejor me das lo que quiero.

— ¡Cálmate, imbécil! —le gritó ella empujándolo contra la puerta, que se cerró con el peso del samurái.

Yasuo miró a Riven y luego se incorporó y la empujó a la cama, estando él sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas y haciendo que ella fuera incapaz de incorporarse. Acercó su boca a la de ella, Riven hizo un gesto de asco por el aroma a sake. Yasuo tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto alcohol, no le gustaba verlo así, ebrio, que una cosa tomara el control de tu ser, y peor si era algo como el alcohol, una cosa de momento que luego se convierte en vicio.

El samurái bajó su mano hasta el cuello de la mujer, acariciándolo lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo. Riven, con una mano libre la acercó a la cara de Yasuo, ambos se miraron y entonces ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Yasuo cayó sobre Riven y ella suspiró aliviada. Empujó a Yasuo a su lado, le puso la manta encima y lo dejó dormir. Le acarició el cabello, le tocó la cara y le sonreía sin saber el porqué.

Desde aquella noche en el bosque ella no había sido la misma, le había tomado cariño al samurái, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió antes de conocerlo, sentía que no pasaría nada malo. Yasuo era bueno, pero tenía problemas de bebida, eso era lo de menos, todo era controlarlo para que no siguiera tomando.

Aun no entendía por qué Yasuo, con solo tener su mirada sobre ella la hacía parecer una muñeca de trapos que él podía manipular con facilidad, o en una sola palabra: vulnerable. Él la hacía ser vulnerable, será porque Riven sentía algo por él o él era terriblemente intimidante. Ella quisiera pensar que es la segunda opción, pero ya a estas alturas no puede negarlo. Últimamente había estado pensando en alejarlo de ella para que todo esto se acabara y ya había tomado la decisión; le iba a decir la verdad. De seguro luego de eso todo regresaría a la normalidad, como siempre debía ser, Yasuo la odiaría y el mundo volvería a su estado normal…al menos eso esperaba que pasara, aunque también le alegraría si el, luego de saber la verdad…no le importara y que los dos…quizá tuvieran una relación. Alejó esos pensamientos y decidió dormir.

Mañana se levantaría temprano para que Yasuo no pensara que hubo algo más entre ellos.

Se acurrucó en el pequeño espacio que había entre Yasuo y la pared del lado de la cama, y mientras contemplaba el rostro del samurái, poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de sus cuencas.

* * *

**:S**

**¿Qué les parece el capítulo 3? Si quieren dejar su opinión están los reviews :D**

**Capítulo 4 en construcción xD**

_**Krystal Psych**_


End file.
